


Me too

by Okuyasu_is_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shuichi, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Prostate Orgasm, Top Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okuyasu_is_life/pseuds/Okuyasu_is_life
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Me too

Shuichi had just finnished his piano lesson with Kaede. He was planning to go back to his room and go over some stuff she told him. He ran into Kaito in the hallway.

"Shu! You alright?". Shuichi gets flustered whenever he's around him, he recently developed feelings for him, he tried his best to hide them, he started avoiding him to see if those feelings went away but it got worse, he wanted to always be by him. 

"Hellooo, shu?". Shuichi stood back up and brushed himself off. 

"I'm fine, bye!". Kaito grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't. I've noticed you've been avoiding me". Shuichi swallowed thickly as he turned to him. 

"I have?".

"I ain't dumb dude. Come back to my room". Shuichi was caught off guard with his demand, Kaito wanted him in his room? Maybe he just wants to talk. No that IS the reason, right? They both eventually made it to his room, he closed the door behind him and laid across the bed. Shuichi stood there awkwardly.

"You gonna sit?". He sat in a beanbag chair in the corner of the room silently.

"So why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?". 

"No you didn't, I just.......". He sighed, he didn't want to weird Kaito out by saying he liked him.

"You just what? C'mon whatever it is i won't judge ya!". Shuichi giggled as he saw Kaito put on his usual dumb smile.

"No I can't, it's embarrassing". Kaito just stared at him, he knew staring at him would eventually make him tell the truth.

"Ok.......I avoided you because.....i-".

"Take you time".

"I like you". Kaito laid silently on the bed.

"You like me? Like, like me like me". Shuichi stood up and was headed for the door but kaito grabbed him and locked the door.

"Dude, stay".

"I can't! You must be weirded out by me".

"I'm not! Just surprised is all". Shuichi sat on the bed and avoided his eyes. 

"I like you too!". He turned back to him and saw him smiling, he looked serious about it, he could tell he wasn't joking.

"You do? You aren't joking with me are you?".

"I would never fuck with you like that". He sat next to him and held his hand.

"I thought you'd be weirded out by me! I was planning on never saying anything". Shuichi stared at him, and hard.

"You don't believe me huh?". Before shuichi could protest Kaito leaned forward and kissed him, it was short but passionate. 

"K-kaito!". It wasn't enough for him, he started kissing his neck as he pushed him on the bed, his hands explored his body, he was shaking beneath his hands as they caressed his thighs.

"K-kaito....". Kaito got up and took off his shirt, Shuichi stared at his abs, his mouth basically watering. He looked so hot from this position, next thing he knew he was hard. 

"If you don't wanna do this, we don't have to". 

"No I want to!". Kaito chuckled as he slid shuichi's shirt off. He kissed his stomach and worked his way up towards him.

"You have such a nice body". He kissed his cheek as he undid Shuichi's belt. He lifted up as he took them off, he gasped at his hand sliding down his boxers, his hand was warm. 

"Kaito...... your hand feels weird against me".

"You want me to stop?".

"No, it's a good weird". He smiled and slid off his underwear. 

"W-wait!". Kaito stopped and looked at him, he was concerned.

"What's wrong? I can stop". 

"It's just..... this is my first time".

"Relax, it will feel good, promise!". He gave him a thumbs up, Shuichi smiled at him. Kaito slowly slid down him. He sat there staring at his cock. 

"Um, could you please not stare, it's weird". 

"Sorry, I just never sucked dick before". He slowly stuck his tongue out and poked him. He saw precum bead at the tip. 

"Here I go". He put the tip in his mouth, he could here Shuichi grunt. He slowly bobbed his head up and down. He tried his best to satisfy him. He looked up and saw him with his head back and one arm covering his face. 

"Did that feel good?". Shuichi nodded and kaito continued. He tried fitting more in his mouth, hearing shuichi's moans made him even more aroused, his cock ached. 

"Kaito, I'm gonna cu--". Before he finished his sentence he came into his mouth. Kainto pulled off immediately. 

"Ack--". He wiped his mouth as he gave Shuichi a angry look.

"Sorry!". 

"Just fuckin' tell me sooner". Shuichi laid back

"We're not done bro! I haven't even came yet!". Shuichi sat back up. Kaito stood up and walked towards him. He turned him on his stomach and kissed his back. He grabbed lube he hid for an occasion like this, he put some on his fingers. 

"Hey shu? Relax a bit". Shuichi nodded. He spread his ass and easily slipped a finger in. He heard Shuichi moan, he turned red, he's never made someone moan like that before. 

"Please go slow". Kaito nodded and slowly pushed in and out, he stretched his ass with two fingers. 

"I think I did it right". He took out his fingers and pit lube on his cock. It felt cold on him but he got used to it. 

"You don't mind me being your first right?".

"I want it to be you". Kaito felt his stomach flutter when he said those words. He lined his cock with his ass. He slowly inserted the tip.

"Ahhh~♡". He stopped, he asked if he was ok, he just nodded and told him to keep going. He pushed more and more till he was all the way inside. 

"It hurts a little". 

"Do I need to stop?".

"No you're just way bigger than I thought". He slowly thrusted into him, he's never felt a sensation like this before. His insides were tight, wet, and slippery. He felt like he was being swallowed up like something kept pulling him in. Shuichi gripped the bed as kaito picked up speed, his cock was hard as it leaked his precum onto the sheets.

"Ahh~ you're hitting a weird place in me!". 

"It doesn't hurt does it?".

"No, feels amazing". He continued as he began pumping into him faster and harder. Shuichi felt him deep inside him, he couldn't control his moans. 

"This feels great shu! I might cum soon". What Shuichi said next shocked him.

"Can you do it inside me?". He tried processing what he asked. He wants me to cum inside him? Like a creampie? 

"Uh sure". He gripped his ass as he thrusted harder. Shuichi put an arm back to stop him.

"Can I look at you while we do it?". Kaito agreed and he pulled out, Shuichi turned over and was face to face with him. Kaito kissed him as he entered in him again. 

"I'm gonna cum shu". Before shuichi could respond he felt him slam into him as he thrusted deeper. Shuichi moaned loudly as kaito pounded him. 

"You keep hitting that spot! I'm gonna cum". Kaito held him as he thrusted a couple times as he came inside him. Shuichi's eyes widened as he felt kaito shoot deep inside him. He felt himself cum onto his stomach as kaito slowly pushed in and out. He laid on him kissing his neck. 

"I love you bro". Shuichi wasn't expecting him to say that, he loved him too, but it was just so sudden.

"You love me too right?".

"Y-yes of course!". 

"You fucking better". He said as he laughed, he rolled off of him and handed him a dirty shirt to clean off with. 

"Thanks kaito". They both cleaned up, Shuichi was getting dressed and was about to leave.

"Nope, ya ain't leavin'.".

"Why?".

"You're gonna fucking cuddle with me". Shuichi sighed as he laid back on the bed. Kaito wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. 

"Night dude".

"Yeah, night"

_**Next day** _

Shuichi got out of bed and got ready, he went to Kaede's room for his lesson. 

"I'm here!"

"Oh good, did you practice air playing measures 15 through 20 of alla turca like I said?". Shuichi completely forgotten about his homework kaede assigned. 

"I got distracted". She just sighed as she lifted the piano cover off.

"I'll show you one more time". Shuichi sat beside her and watched. 

"Thanks".

《END》


End file.
